Jori y CaTrina One-Shots
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Momentos divertidos, serios, tristes en la vida de las parejas Jori y Catrina. Los one shots no estarán relaciones, serán sobre cualquier idea que venga a mi cabeza
1. Chapter 1

Jade escucho golpes en la puerta de su apartamento, no se quería levantar por nada del mundo así que decidió quedarse acostada e ignorar los golpes en la puerta, quizás la persona que fuera se cansaría de tocar y se iría pero no los golpes se hicieron más insistentes.

La pelinegra a regañadientes se levantó de la cama, su lado derecho estaba vacío. Desde hacía dos años que compartí la como con su novia Tori Vega pero sabía que la morena tenía que ir temprano al estudio. Jade juro que quien fuera el valiente en levantarla a las nueve de la mañana iba a morir.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó caminando por el pasillo

La gótica casi corrió para abrir la puerta, ya cuando la abrió se encontró a Cat y con su pequeña de un año, Isabel Vega-Valentine. Cat y Trina habían comenzado a salir de repente y después de siete años juntas decidieron tener un bebé.

-Di tus últimas palabras- murmuró Jade aún con sueño pero a la misma vez mirando a la pequeña de cabellos castaños sonreírle. Jade no iba a negar que tenía cierto debilidad por esa niña pero no lo iba a aceptar públicamente

-No me mates pero eres la única que está libre- dijo Cat asustada pero más que asustada, la pelirroja tenía prisa

-Libre para qué- preguntó Jade confundida pero cuando vio que Cat bajo la mirada a la pequeña -ni lo sueñes-

-Por favor Jadey, necesito ir una junta importante y Trina no puede- rogó Cat haciendo ojos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia con neumonía

Jade no podía negarse cuando le ponían esa cara y sabía que todo eso era por culpa de Tori ya que ella siempre hacía esa cara cuando quería salirse con la suya

-Bien- dijo Jade extendiendo sus brazos para tomar a la pequeña Isabel

-¡Gracias Jadey!- chilló Cat entusiasmada, Jade solo suspiro y tomo la maleta con las cosas necesarias para hacerse cargo de su pequeña sobrina, no creyó que fuera tan difícil cuidar de una pequeña de un año -Trina y yo vendremos por ella cuando terminemos con nuestras juntas-

Cat le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla antes de irse.

Jade miro a su sobrina y esta solo le sonreía.

-Bien Isa solo somos tu y yo- murmuro Jade caminado hacia su habitación

Cuando llegó a la habitación hizo un círculo de almohadas en el piso, puso una sábana y sentó a la pequeña, Jade se sentó al lado de la nina. Lo bueno de todo era que Isabel no era una niña inquieta como la pelinegra esperaba que fuera con Cat y Trina como madres esperaba que la pequeña fuera como un huracán.

Jade sonrió al recordar lo que Holly le había dicho.

-No te pareces mucho a tus mamas- dijo Jade mientras le acercaba un juguete a la pequeña para entretenerla -te parece más a tu tía Tori-

….

Horas fueron pasando en las cuales Jade se estaba volviendo loca, hubo un momento en el que Isabel no había dejado de llorar. Jade ya había intentado de todo, reviso y estaba sucia, le hizo el bebieron, la baño, le puso música, le puso la televisión, le hizo caras para hacerla reír.

-Voy a matar a Cat y a la Loca- bufo la pelinegra fatigada

"Colócala en sobre tu pecho así los latidos de tu corazón la calmaran" Jade recordó las palabras de Tori la primera que había cargado a la niña y esta estaba llorando.

-Si se me hubiera ocurrido desde el principio- murmuró la gótica poniendo a la pequeña en su pecho, poco a poco Isabel se fue calmando. Jade dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que su sobrina se estaba quedando dormida.

La pelinegra se recostó en el sofá y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida con la pequeña en su pecho.

…..

-Jade- Tori le estaba llamando -Jade despierta- murmuró la morena

Jade abrió los ojos encontrandose con su novia sonriendole dulcemente

-Vega- dijo la pelinegra bostezando

-¿Que hace Isa aquí?- pregunto la mita-latina mientras tomaba a la nina con cuidado de no despertarla para que Jade se pudiera sentar

-Cat vino en la mañana y me pidió que la cuidara porque de todos yo era la única con el dia libre- respondió la gótica en tono cansado

-Por lo visto no te ha dado muchos problemas- murmuró Tori acariciando los pocos cabellos de su sobrina

-Hubo un momento en que no paraba de llorar- se quejo Jade

-¿Y qué hiciste?- Tori miraba con ternura a su novia al saber que había hecho hasta lo imposible por no perder la paciencia cuando de una pequeña de un año

-Recordé los que me dijiste la primera que la cargue-

Jade se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina. La pelinegra se quería preparar otro café para mitigar un poco el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Tori solo observo como su novia se movía por la cocina

-¿Cómo crees que sean nuestros hijos?- dijo la morena sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Jade se friso por un momento, ninguna había hablado de tener hijos, eso la tomo desprevenida pero al ver como Tori cargaba a Isabel se dio cuenta de que tener una familia con la morena no sería tan aterrador como lo había pensado. También el cuidar de Isabel le ayudó a dejar su miedo a no saber controlar su poca paciencia

-Sin duda será hermosos- dijo Jade acercándose con una taza de café en una mano y una taza de chocolate en la otra

Tori solo asintió -¿A que horas vendrá por ella?- pregunto la mitad-latina

-No sé, Cat dijo que cuando terminaran con todo lo que tenían que hacer vendrían por ella-

Tori asintió se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la habitacion que compartia con Jade, dejó a Isabel en la cama rodeándola con las almohadas para que no se cayera, segundos después Jade llegó con las tazas. Ambas se sentaron en el suelo al lado de la cama. Tori recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Jade y Jade recargando su cabeza en la de la morena.

-Largo dia- murmuró Tori

-Bastante largo- agrego Jade -no creí que cuidar de un niño requiere de tanto cuidado y energía-

-Y paciencia- le agrego Tori

-Ugh mucha paciencia que no se de donde la saque-

-Crees que estas preparada para cuando tengamos los nuestros-

-No lo se pero me gustaría averiguarlo-


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Mañana serán actualizadas las demás historias.

Jade no era de las personas que se levantaba temprano pero desde que había empezado a salir con Victoria "Tori" Vega su vida dio un giro de 180 grados. Al principio le había molestado tener a la mitad-latina a las siete de la mañana despertándola. Pero después de un tiempo se fue acostumbrando, el ver como la morena le sonreía era más que suficiente para que se sintiera feliz.

Pero este dia era diferente, nadie la había ido a despertar como de costumbre, confundida por la falta de la morena se levantó de la cama. Se arregló y bajo.

-¿No ha venido Vega?- le pregunto la pelinegra a su hermana menor

-No- respondió esta -¿te has peleado con ella?-

-No- respondió Jade frunciendo el ceño -iré a su casa, nos vemos mas tarde-

-Bye Jade-

-Bye Nic-

Jade tomo las llaves de su carro y se dirigió a la casa de su novia. Al llegar, pensó si tocar la puerta, si lo hacía tendría que saludar a los padres y a la loca de la hermana de su novia y en ese momento para ella lo más importante era saber si su novia estaba bien.

Así que eligió subir por el árbol que daba a la ventana del cuarto de la morena. Con cuidado la pelinegra logró llegar a su destino y para su sorpresa la ventana estaba abierta. Bueno, no fue tanta su sorpresa, sabía que la morena siempre dejaba la ventana abierta para que ella pudiera subir.

Jade noto el bulto debajo de las sabanas de la cama, miro el reloj en la mesita de al lado y eran pasada las nueve y media, una hora muy extraña para que su novia estuviera en cama. Si algo había aprendido Jade de Tori Vega es que Tori Vega no puede quedarse hasta tarde en cama porque se aburre.

-Vega- llamó la pelinegra

-Hmm-

Ese pujido no le gusto a Jade así que a paso ligero se acercó a la cama, le quito la sabanas a la morena de la cara

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jade preocupada

-Si- respondió Tori con voz ronca y constipada

Jade posó su mano en la frente de la morena, se dio cuenta su novia estaba enferma, eso explicaba todo.

-Estas enferma- le dijo Jade sentadose al lado de la morena, está instintivamente se acurruco al lado de la pelinegra para poder sentir su calor

-Un poco- murmuró Tori

-Duerme, ire a buscar medicinas con tu mama- cuando Jade se iba a levantar sintió con la morena le jalaba del brazo provocando que cayera de nuevo en la cama

-No te vayas- murmuró Tori

Jade suspiro y se volvió acomodar al lado de su novia, sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a la Loca de Trina como ella suele llamarle. Pocos segundos después la morena mayor entró en la habitación con unas medicinas en las manos siendo seguida por su madre quien traía un plato de sopa.

-Te doleria usar la puerta de vez en cuando- se quejó Trina

-Es muy normal hacer eso- se defendió Jade

-Aquí están las medicinas y algo para que coma- dijo Holly mirando con su pequeña hija se apegaba al cuerpo de la pelinegra como si su vida dependiera de ella -cuida de ella, yo no puedo quedarme tengo que ir a la estacion de policia y Trina tiene que salir-

Jade no dijo nada solo asintió. Tori siempre cuidaba de ella ahora era su turno de cuidar de la mitad-latina. Jade movió el hombro de Tori para que esta se despertara y pudiera tomar sus medicinas, lo que la pelinegra no sabía era que su novia odiaba tomar medicinas, y que sus padres siempre peleaban con ella para que se las tomara.

-¿Que?- se quejó Tori al sentir el movimiento incesable en su hombro

-Levántate tienes que comer algo- le dijo Jade

La morena asintió y se sentó en la cama, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía ni tomar la cuchara, Jade suspiro y comenzó a darle de comer a su novia, que bueno que solo estaban ellas dos en la casa no quería que alguien viera su lado suave para con la morena. Cuando Tori terminó con su sopa, bueno, no termino pero para lo que había comido; Jade estaba satisfecha.

-Ahora tomate las medicinas- dijo Jade mostrándole el medicamento

-No- dijo Tori metiéndose debajo de las sabanas

-Vamos Vega no seas infantil- suspiro Jade pero no recibió respuesta -tienes que tomar el medicamento-

-No- dijo Tori -es asqueroso-

-Bueno si no tomas las pastillas no te besare- Jade amenazó, Tori pareció pensarlo ya que salió de las sábanas y miro a Jade para saber si estaba hablando en serio -hablo en serio- le dijo la gótica

Tori hizo un puchero, sabiendo que al hacer eso Jade dejaría de insistir pero al parecer esta vez es no le iba a funcionar. Y no quería que Jade dejara de besarla

-Bien- murmuro haciendo pucheros para parecer enojada. Jade vio como la morena se tomaba el medicamento y hacía un gesto de asco -es asqueroso- se quejo la mitad-latina después

-Ahora descansa un poco- dijo Jade acomodando las sábanas para Tori

-Te vas a quedar- pregunto Tori con ojitos de cachorritos abandonado. Jade se tuvo que recordar que su novia estaba enferma y que no podía saltarle encima.

-Si me quedare- le dijo en un susurro para luego besar la frente de la morena, Tori sonrió complacida ante eso

Jade se acomodo al lado de la morena, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Tori y pegarla más a su cuerpo. Pocos segundos después ambas estaban completamente dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

Horas más tarde, Jade se levantó al no sentir el cuerpo de su novia a su lado. Frunció el ceño, revisó el baño pero no estaba allí, bajo las escaleras para encontrar a la morena sentada en el sofá viendo caricaturas. Jade enarco una ceja

-Se supone que debes descansar- dijo Jade provocando que Tori se asustara

-Me aburre estar en la cama- se quejó la mitad-latina -mejor quedemonos aqui en el sofa-

-Bien- dijo Jade sabiendo que no iba a poder hacer nada

Se sentó al lado de la morena en el sofá, segundos después sintió un par de labios en su mejilla -Gracias por cuidarme- le susurro la morena para dejar descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra.

Jade sonrió de medio lado. Después de todo ser suave con su novia tenía sus ventajas


	3. Chapter 3

Jade Enferma

Las cosas no se podían poner peor, estaba sola en casa, sin poder moverse debido a dolor en su cuerpo, seguramente con fiebre muy alta y no quería molestar a su novia. Jade West no se podía poner peor o eso pensaba cuando se intentó levantar de la cama su mundo dio vueltas.

Sabían que no tenía otra alternativa más que llamar a Tori para que le llevara unos medicamentos pero al mismo tiempo no quería depender mucho de la Morena. Jade suspiro pero cuando iba a llamar la puerta de su alcoba se abrió dejando a ver a la Morena con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Como?- fue lo único que Jade logró decir

-Intuición- dijo Tori encogiéndose de hombros -ayer estabas estornudando mucho -

Jade lo recordó el día anterior había estado estornudando la mayor parte del día, pensó que nadie se iba a dar cuenta pero al parecer su hermosa y atenta novia lo hizo.

-Quédate en la cama, iré por algo para que comas y puedas tomar algún medicamento-

Jade asintió y aunque odiara los medicamentos sabía que se los tenía que tomar o Tori la obligaría con cualquier sucio truco, al cual ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir porque seguramente la dejaría en mal y su reputación iría cayendo más.

Jade se recostó en la cama, acomodándose entres sus almohadas y a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche aún se sentía cansada, otro motivo para odiar estar enferma, se sentía cansada todo el tiempo.

La pelinegra no se dio cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormida hasta ue sintió como alguien le movía el hombro suavemente, sabía que era su Morena, era la única con agallas para despertarla.

Tori ayudó a Jade a sentarse en la cama, dejó que la pelinegra comiera por si sola, sabía que Jade se molestaría si ella intentaba darle de comer, sabía que con solo el hecho de haber llegado con medicamentos y haberle cocinado la gótica sentía que estaba dependiendo de alguien cosa que no le gustaba.

Cuando Jade terminó con lo que Tori le había preparado, la Morena le dio unas pastillas a Jade para la fiebre y el dolor. Jade con mala gana las tomo, pocos segundos Tori se sentó al lado de Jade, está dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro De la Morena.

-Gracias- murmuró Jade cerrando los ojos, las pastillas le estaban dando sueño

Tori sonrío sabiendo que Jade a pocas personas les daba las gracias, beso la frente de su novia -De nada- susurró mientras se acostaba en la cama para que Jade se acostara con ella y pudiera descansar -Descansa, aquí estaré para cuando despiertes-

Jade sin dudarlo se durmió tranquilamente, sabiendo que alguien iba a velar por sus sueños, y aunque no les gustara depender de nadie, en ese momento no le importaba depender de Victoria "Tori" Vega. Era la única persona que mostraba que si la quería de verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

La Apuesta

Todos lo habían notado, Trina Vega se había estado comportando de manera extraña. No hacías sus locas escenas de diva. Se mantenía quieta casi la mayor parte del tiempo, menos cuando se teléfono vibraba, dándole a entender que había recibido un mensaje. Tori veía a su hermana con mucha curiosidad, quien fuera la persona que había logrado que Trina actuara más o menos se lo agradecía, aunque la morena menor ya se da una idea

….

-Cuando les diremos a los chicos? —pregunto una pelirroja

-Primero quiero que Tori y Jade lo sepan—respondió Trina con seriedad -Tori porque es mi hermana y Jade, bueno, porque ella es como una hermana para ti, además que no quiero que me mate cuando se entere por otro lado—

-Tienes un buen punto—dijo Cat riéndose al ver la cara de terror de la morena al decir la última frase

-Se me hace raro que no hayan dado cuenta—comento Trina mientras se recostaba en el césped, ambas chicas habían decidido ir al parque en una de sus tantas citas –la Bruja y Tori siempre son las más atentas—

-Las más atentas, si como no—se burló Cat, Trina la miro confundida –Jade y Tori no se han dado cuenta de que ambas se gustan, como crees que se van a dar cuenta de lo nuestro—

-Tienes razón—Trina rio por lo bajo –esas dos están muy ciegas—

Todos se preguntarán como la chica más despistada y la chica más ególatra de HA empezaron a salir y es fácil.

Trina siempre había gustado de las mujeres, pero había tenido miedo de no ser aceptada por sus padres, ella era la mayor, quizás no el mejor ejemplo para su hermanita, pero lo intentaba. Todo cambio cuando Tori había tenido más valor que ella al decirles a sus padres de su homosexualidad. Meses después la mayor había decidido salir del closet y poder ser ella misma.

Al principio sus padres creyeron que solo era una simple etapa de uno o dos meses, pero al ver que su hija mayor estaba segura dejaron de preocuparse y solo la apoyaron, a ambas, sin importar que seguían siendo sus hijas.

En el caso de Cat, la pelirroja nunca había dado indicios de ser hetero o homosexual así que nadie se asustó cuando la gatita salió del closet mucho antes que las hermanas Vegas.

Ambas chicas habían sentido una atracción la una por la otra, Trina al ser la mayor decido dar el paso a preguntarle a Car si quiera ir con ella a una cita, la pelirroja no pudo dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Desde ese día habían empezado a salir en citas hasta que ambas tomaron el valor suficiente para dar el siguiente paso y comenzar una relación un tanto formal ya que nadie sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Te parece si mañana hablamos con las chicas? - pregunto Cat

-Me parece bien, espero que la Bruja no me mate—

Cat no pudo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de su novia, no iba a negar que su mejor amiga era de poca paciencia, pero si le explicaban bien las cosas, todo podría salir mejor de lo que esperaban.

…

Tori había recibido un mensaje de su hermana diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella y que si veía a Jade cerca que el dijera que también necesitaba hablar con ella que era muy importante. Tori frunció el ceño ante la mención de Jade, que era lo que su hermana necesitaba decirles.

….

Tori abrió la puerta de su casa dejando entrar a Jade primero, Tori frunció el ceño al ver que Jade no avanzaba, miro que era lo que había que la pelinegra quedara en shock.

La morena menor sonrió –Creo que esos 20 dólares me pertenecen—dijo Tori al ver a su hermana besando a Cat en el sofá

-Imposible—murmuro Jade, no podía creer que Tori le hubiera ganado en una apuesta y mucho menos en la apuesta sobre si Trina y Cat estaban saliendo.

Jade no lo podía creer, seguía en shock y Tori no podía dejar de reírse lo que causo que Trina y Cat se separaran sonrojadas.

-No puedes negar que hacen bonita pareja—comento Tori

-Y la mierda—le dijo Jade –no puedo creer que me hayas ganado en una apuesta-

-Hey acabas de ver a tu mejor amiga besando a mi hermana—

-Ya sabía que estas dos eran derechas como una dona, pero no puedo creer que TU te hayas dado cuenta-


	5. Chapter 5

Perrito

Tori había salido de la casa para poder ir y comprar las cosas necesarias para poder tener un buen desayuno. Pero en el camino había encontrado una pequeña bola de pelos abandonada y ella con su gran corazón no pudo dejar al perrito en la calle. Tori sabía que tendría que convencer a su esposa de que le permitiera quedárselo, pero era Jade de quien estábamos hablando.

Tori entro en a su casa tratando de no hacer ruido, pero el perrito había empezado a ladrar

-Shh—lo callo Tori –Jade aún está dormida—se quejó la morena, pero al ver los ojitos del perrito no pudo con tanta ternura

…

Jade había sentido como Tori se levantaba de la cama, ella por su parte había decidió quedarse a dormir un poco más.

Horas después la pelinegra escucho las risas de su esposa, aunque quisiera seguir durmiendo no podía, quería saber que era lo que causa que su morena se riera de esa manera.

Con pereza se levantó de la cama poniéndose unos pants y una camisa. Bajo las escaleras lentamente para no asustar a Tori. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a la morena sentada en el suelo jugando con una bola de pelos blanca.

Entre más veía más escuchaba las risas de Tori.

-Tori ¿qué tienes ahí? —pregunto la pelinegra asustando a Tori, y haciendo que la bola de pelos se escondiera debajo del sofá –¿qué demonios fue eso? —pregunto un poco asustada

-Unperrito—dijo Tori demasiado rápido que Jade no pudo entenderle

-¿Que? —

-Unperrito—

-Vega habla más despacio—se quejó Jade

—Un...um…perrito—murmuro Tori, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez Jade si le había podido entender

-No—dijo Jade sin esperar a que la morena si quiera le preguntara

-Vamos Jade—se quejó Tori haciendo pucheros, sabía que cuando hacia pucheros Jade siempre

-No—dijo Jade mirando hacia la cocina para no ceder ante las caras que Tori le hacia

-Pero míralo es hermoso—le dijo Tori sacando a la bola de pelos debajo del sofá. Jade al perrito ser sostenido por las manos de Tori. Jade suspiro tenía que aprender a decirlo no a su esposa y mantenerse en su palabra, pero con la cara que la morena le estaba poniendo, la súplica en sus ojos y los ojos del perrito era demasiada presión

-Tú te haces cargo—dijo Jade recostándose en el sofá mirando con una enorme sonrisa se plasmaba en la cara de la morena

Jade cerro los ojos tratando de esconder una sonrisa, pero abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como la morena le saltaba encima dándole besos por doquier.

Jade solo suspiro tomando la cara de la morena para poder besarla como se debía, pero después sintió como una lengua pasaba por su mejilla

Se separó de la morena para ver a la bola de pelos moverle la cola y lamerle toda la cara

-Tori quítalo—se quejó la pelinegra

-Le agradas—le dijo la mitad-latina con una sonrisa

-A mí no me agrada tener la cara llena de sus babas—

-Mentirosa si te agrada si no estuvieras sonriendo—

Jade odiaba cuando la morena tenía razón

-Te odio—le dijo Jade mirando a Tori a los ojos

-También te amo—le dijo Tori riéndose

Aunque Jade no lo dijera en voz alta amaba ver a Tori reír de esa manera tan natural


	6. Chapter 6

Lo Que Tu Quieras

Jade y el habían terminado hacía más de diez meses, al inicio, cuando Jade le había dicho que todo se terminaba el creyó que la pelinegra solo estaba pasando en uno de esos momentos de enojo y que a los días regresaría a su lado. Pero que equivocado estaba, espero y espero a que la pelinegra volviera a sus brazos, pero eso nunca paso. Jade parecía haberlo superado desde el inicio.

Beck aún se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado para que Jade lo dejara de esa manera tan repentina. Él no sabía que había hecho mal, que hizo mal esos pocos meses que estuvo junto a la pelinegra.

Lo que más sorprendió al canadiense fue que a los cinco meses de su rompimiento, Jade y Tori anunciaron su nueva relación, no como amigas sino como novias. Todo eso provoco un remolino de emociones en él. El busco la manera de saber cómo diablos eso había pasado, como diablos de ser enemigas pasaron a ser novias. Y lo peor del caso era que se trataban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si fueran pareja de muchos años, peleaban como una pareja de casadas, se reconciliaban y se sonreían como si eso les hiciera la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Vamos a la feria—dijo André

Beck salió de sus pensamientos, mira a su alrededor. Cat y Trina riéndose de quien sabe que, Robbie y Rex peleando por algo sin importancia, y por último Jade y Tori. La pelinegra parecía un poco distraída por los cabellos castaños de su novia mientras que la castaña solo miraba a Jade con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cuándo? —pregunto Trina después de dejar de reír

-Este fin de semana— respondió André con entusiasmo

-Nosotros iremos—dijo Robbie siendo apoyado por Rex por primera vez

Trina y Cat se miraron y asintieron para unirse al paseo por la feria.

-Yo iré—dijo Beck, el canadiense si que necesitaba una distracción urgentemente y quizás eso le ayudaría mucho

André miro a las chicas que eran las únicas que faltaban en responder, Tori levanto la mano para tocar la mejilla de la pelinegra y sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Jade mirando a todos en la mesa

-¿Quieren ir a la feria? —pregunto André un poco divertido, la Malvada Bruja del Oeste tenía su lado suave después de todo.

Jade miro a Tori para saber si la morena iría, Tori solo sonrió –Lo que tú quieras—le dijo

-Iremos—dijo Jade para tomar un par de servilletas y empezarlas a cortar.

Beck frunció el ceño ante esas palabras "Lo que tú quieras" se preguntaba que tanto aguantaría hacer Tori por Jade.

…

El fin de semana llego sin ningún contratiempo lo cual significa diversión para los chicos.

Trina se iba a encarga de recoger a Cat y aunque hubiera protestado un poco a Robbie, para la mayor no pasaba desapercibió que el chico de lentes gustaba de su novia, lo cual a ella no le gustaba.

Jade se encargaría de recoger a Tori. Nadie había hecho objeción alguna con las decisiones de las chicas así que André y Beck irían juntos.

Todos se encontraron en la entrada de la feria, la sonrisa en el rostro de Cat demostraba toda la emoción y energías que tenía la pelirroja. Todos empezaron a caminar hasta que Jade encontró un juego de disparar dardos con una pistola, la pelinegra no se iba a mover de ese lugar hasta tener el muñeco de Sally entre sus manos. Pero lo malo de todo era que no tenía buena puntería, si era buena con las tijeras, pero con las pistolas apestaba.

-Déjame a mí—le dijo Tori con suavidad, Jade no dijo nada porque en realidad si quería ese jodido muñeco para su colección.

Tori se puso en posición, miro los círculos que tenían más puntajes y sin más disparo dando en el blanco. La morena sonrió ante la cara de sus amigos y novia, a excepción de su hermana que sonreía con orgullo.

-Las clases de papa sirvieron de algo—dijo Trina tomando una pistola para ganar la jirafa morada que había entre los peluches, la mayor sabía que su novia tenía una debilidad por esa jirafa.

Juego tras juego fueron pasando, risas, comentarios, comida, descansos y algunas caricias por parte de las dos parejas del grupo. Beck se estaba cansado de escucho siempre un "Lo que tú quieras" por parte de Tori cuando Jade le pedía ir a un lado o hacer alguna cosa. El chico no creyó que la morena fuera a complacer a Jade en todo. Y ese momento se estaba acercando

-Vega vamos a la casa del terror—pidió Jade, alegría y entusiasmo baila en los ojos verdosos de la pelinegra, Tori suspiro entrar en ese lugar significaba que ella no iba a poder dormir. Beck sonrió ante ese hecho, sabía que Tori haría mucho por Jade, pero entrar en ese lugar no –Por favor—dijo Jade haciendo pucheros

Tori miro a Jade detenidamente sabiendo que ante los pucheros de su novia no podía hacer nada –Sabes debería ser ilegal que alguien tan hermosa con tu hiciera ese tipo de gesto—dijo la morena haciendo pucheros

Jade sonrió sabiendo que había logrado lo que quería. La pelinegra tomo la mano de la morena para dirigirse a la casa del terror. La mandíbula de Beck cayo desencajada, no espero que Tori cayera con el simple hecho de ver a Jade haciendo pucheros.

Y se dio cuenta que no importaba por donde Tori tenía que pasar para hacer feliz a Jade. No importa los miedos de la morena con tal ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra. Beck se dio cuenta de que perdió desde el día en que Victoria "Tori" Vega llego a Hollywood Arts.


End file.
